storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily's Arianating Experience
Emily's Arianating Experience is the twenty-fourth episode of season 1 . Plot Emily is an emerald green engine who works on the Norramby Branch Line with her coaches, Martha and Jennifer. She likes to feel important and is sometimes bossy in thinking she knows best, but she is always willing to help a friend in need. One day, Sir Topham Hatt came to Norramby run, the shed where Emily lived. She lived there with four other engines named Arthur, Molly, Neville and Dennis. Arthur ran the branch line. Sir Topham Hatt had a special announcement to make. "American pop singer, Ariana Grande is going to be performing at Great Waterton!" said Sir Topham Hatt. Emily was a big fan of Ariana Grande and hoped Sir Topham Hatt would choose her. But he didn't choose her. He chose Molly. "You will do other jobs today!", said Sir Topham Hatt. Emily was disappointed. Sir Topham Hatt had sent her to pull passengers. "Well at least its not freight cars!" she said as she backed down to her coaches, Martha and Jennifer. Emily felt better. Emily stopped at Knapford Station where some of the passengers were waiting. Some of them were going to see Ariana Grande perform. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting there too. "Molly will be there when you arrive!". Emily puffed off happily. Meanwhile, Molly was on the main line taking Ariana Grande around Sodor to see the sights. "I don't see nothing like this in my hometown", said Ariana. "I always see buildings and streets. No trees. No seas. No blue skies. It's not really interesting where I live. This is paradise!". Molly was pleased to see that she was making Ariana feel comfortable. Just then, she began to feel a little queer. "My gears feel funny!" said Molly. "I'd better get those checked out later!". Emily arrived at Great Waterton where all the passengers alighted Martha and Jennifer. But then, Emilty looked up and noticed Molly was no where to be seen. The station master spoke to Emily's driver. Emily's driver had bad news and good news. "Molly has broken down!" she said. "C'mon my big girl, let's see what's up!". Molly had broken down. One of her gear axles failed and she was not able to pull her train any farther. Sir Topham Hatt arrived in Winston. Molly was sad. "I didn't know it was that bad, Sir!". Sir Topham Hatt was upset at first, but then he saw that Molly was about to cry so he couldn't be upset. "It wasn't your fault!" soothed Sir Topham Hatt. "But now who will take Ariana Grande to her performance?". Emily bustled up. "Emily, thank goodness you are here! Molly needs to be shunted to Crovan's Gate immediately!". Emily was about to push her when she saw Molly's face. "Sir, if I work as a back engine, do you think that Molly can still go to the concert?" Sir Topham Hatt smiled. Ariana Grande saw it all. "What a very kind thing to do! You must be Emily. Sir Topham Hatt told me all about you!". Emily blushed. Emily pushed Molly and her two coaches to Great Waterton where the performance was being held. After the concert was over, Emily took Molly to the Crovan's Gate and returned to her shed. "That was amazing!" she said to herself. "So how'd you like it?" asked Neville. But Emily was so happy that she fell asleep at once. Characters * * * * Ariana Grande * Sir Topham Hatt * Emily's Driver * * Dennis * Martha and Jennifer Trivia * This is the first episode where Emily's coaches are named. * This is the first episode to mention Emily's branch line. Goofs *Molly's crew should have not allowed her to continue on her journey when she mentioned that her gears felt funny. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Brandon10002's Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes About Emily Category:Episodes About Molly Category:Completed Episodes Category:Episodes Introducing A New Character